Vengance is sweet
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to Comfort! The start of the story picks up from the final chapter of Comfort.
1. Rough Saturday Morning

Cody woke up to Woody's horrendous farting. He quickly got up and coughed. Woody stopped momentarily. Cody covered his face and swung his left hand through the air.

Cody (disgusted): Woody?! What IS that smell?!

Woody: It is my fart. You probably don't know that while you were Bailey, I ate a whole bunch of cheeses.

Cody (cringes): Why?

Woody: 'Cause I was hungry but I didn't feel like having any thing else except for cheese!

Cody faints from the nauseous fumes of the cheese. Woody hears a thump and sees Cody knocked out cold on the floor. Woody gets worried.

Woody: Cody? Are you ok. Cody? (yells) CODY…….!!!!! CODY….!!

Cody starts to stir. He wakes up. He finds his composure and stands up. Woody sees that Cody is ok.

Woody: Wow, Cody. I can't believe that you woke up so quickly!

Cody: Yeah me either. Woody could you PLEASE take a shower, maybe the stench will wear off. Please for the sake of other passengers.

Woody: Ok. I guess I do need to take a shower. I mean I haven't showered for about a month now.

Cody ( not wanting to why Woody didn't take a shower in a month): Thank you, Woody. I'm going out to the sky deck.

Woody: Ok. See you later.

Cody nodded and turned around. He opened the door and left the cabin. He then walked through the hallway and out to the sky deck. Cody walked around until he saw Bailey. She saw Cody coming towards her.

Bailey: Oh. Hi, Cody! (notices Cody didn't change his clothes) What's with your clothes?

Cody (looks down his clothes): Oh, I'd probably forgot to change. But even if I remembered I probably wouldn't have time.

Bailey: Why?

Cody: Because Woody had eaten lots of cheese and left a 'present'.

Bailey (understanding): Eww. How bad was it?

Cody: Very bad.

Bailey: Do you think Woody did that on purpose?

Cody: I don't think Woody did that on purpose.

Bailey: Ok, Cody.

Cody: So, Bailey, do you still want to get back Zack, London and Woody for what they did to us last night.

Bailey: I think that we should wait later before we talk about it.

Cody: Yeah. I guess you're right.

Bailey: Well, I'll see you later. I need to go to One Of A Kind. London needs me.

Cody: Ok. See you later.

Bailey leaves. Cody decides to go back to the cabin. He walks back his cabin. When he gets there, it is empty and the smell is gone. Cody picks out an outfit to change into and sets the clothes on the bathroom's countertop.

Cody gets the shower ready. After the refreshing shower, Cody changes into clean clothes. He then checks the room in case he forgot something or needs something for later. Cody finds his watch and his cell phone and he leaves the cabin.


	2. Plots vs plans

As Cody was walking down the hall, he saw Zack and Woody talking and laughing. Cody got a little closer to listen to what they were saying but far enough not to be noticed.

Zack: So, Woody what do you think that we should do to Bailey and Cody now?

Woody: Well I was thinking that we could offer a fake date for them.

Zack: What could we do?

Woody (coy): Well…, there might be some 'accidents' at the date.

Zack: That sounds good but it might be a bit tricky. We need to do something…like what we did last night!

Woody (whines): Are we gonna scare them again?

Zack: No. We are going to trick Bailey into doing something with us so we can hide her. Then I'll go find Cody and tell him that Bailey's gone missing. Cody will surely freak out. I'll lead him to where you and London are with Bailey, dump a bucket of paint on Bailey, trip Cody so that he sets off a wire that holds glue and dump on him. He will slip on the paint and fall into a pile of feathers!

Woody: Wow, Zack that sounds mean…I like it!

Zack: Now all we need to know is how to do it and when to do it.

Woody: Shouldn't we talk to London about this first?

Zack: Yeah, you're right. We need to find London first.

Zack and Woody leave and go searching for London. Cody gasps. He couldn't believe the evil plan that Zack and Woody had just planed.

Cody: I can't believe Zack and Woody would think about that! I have to warn Bailey!

Cody takes out his cell phone and starts to text to Bailey's phone.

The text says:

'Bailey, Zack and Woody have plotted another plan to trick us like they did last night! They are going to tell London about it!'

Bailey's text response: How did you find out?

Cody's text: I heard them talk about it.

Bailey's text: Ok, Cody. When should we meet to talk about getting them back?

Cody's text: When is your shift over?

Bailey's text: In fifteen minutes.

Cody's text: Ok. I'll meet you outside the store in fifteen minutes.

Bailey's text: See you later.

Cody's text: See you later.

Cody sent his last text to Bailey and starts to walk towards the store. He arrived in fifteen minutes at the story. Bailey quietly exits the store and sees Cody standing near the doors. Bailey walks over to him.

Bailey: Cody do you have a plan?

Cody: Yes I do. But first I'D like us to go somewhere we can talk privately, somewhere where London, Zack, and Woody wouldn't dear to go in.

Bailey: Where would that be?

Cody: The school's library.

Bailey: We're going to the school's library to talk about our plan.

Cody: Yes. I know for a fact that Zack and London would not go near a library.

Bailey: What about Woody?

Cody: I'm sure we won't have to worry about him. Woody will probably be with Zack and London plotting their plan.

Bailey: Ok, Cody.

Cody: Ok, then. Let's go the library.

Cody and Bailey held each other's hands and went to the library. After thirty minutes of walking, Cody and Bailey were at the library. When they got in, it was empty. They walked to farthest table in the back of the library and sat down.

Bailey: Well what's your plan?

Cody: You know how they scared us last night?

Bailey: Yeah.

Cody: Well…, maybe we could penny the door to Woody and my cabin when it's just Woody inside the room. We also could short-sheet Zack's bed and hang a rubber snake above London's bed.

Bailey (smiles): Perfect, the pranks will be easy to do, too.

Cody: Well, I suggest we get our supplies.

Cody and Bailey stand up and walk towards the front of the library. After a couple of minutes walking, they exit the library and head towards the cabins. Cody takes Bailey to her cabin before he goes to his cabin. Cody gives Bailey a small peck on the cheek before he leaves. He starts walking back towards his cabin.


	3. vengance is sweet

After a few minutes walking, Cody finally got to his and Woody's cabin. He went inside and it was empty. Cody looked for tape and yarn. But Cody could only find tape. He got the tape and went across the hall to Zack's cabin. Cody was lucky that Zack wasn't present in the cabin as he walked in.

Cody looked around the room to see if he could find anything he and Bailey could use. All Cody found was a rubber snake. He grabbed and left the room. Cody walked back to Bailey's room. While Cody was walking back to Bailey's cabin, Bailey was searching the room and found a stapler, some yarn, and a penny. Once Bailey had finished searching for supplies, she heard a knock at the door. She looked through the peep-hole and saw it was Cody. She had let him in.

Cody: So what did you find?

Bailey: I found a penny, yarn, and a stapler. What did you find?

Cody: I found tape and a rubber snake.

Bailey: Great. Now all we have to do is hang the snake above London's bed.

Cody: We could staple the snake to the yarn and tape the yarn to the ceiling.

Bailey: Ok.

Bailey and Cody start to walk over to London's bed and start to staple the tail of the rubber snake to one end of the yarn. As Bailey and Cody are hanging the snake over London's bed, Zack, London, and Woody are in the game room.

Zack: So does every one have the supplies?

London: I've got the feathers!

Woody: I have the paint.

Zack: And I have the glue. Now…, one of us has to find Bailey. Who wants to go find her?

London: I'll do it! I'll go find Bailey! Besides she's MY roommate.

Zack: Ok then. That's settled. London will go find Bailey.

Woody: So, does mean we go find Cody?

Zack: No. We go find Cody once London comes back with Bailey.

Woody: Oh…ok!

While Zack and Woody waited for London to come back with Bailey, Cody and Bailey finished hanging the snake and left the room. They walked through the hall and came to Zack's room. They went inside and started folding his sheets so that when Zack goes to bed he won't be able to push his feet to the end of the bed.

Once Cody and Bailey were done short-sheeting Zack's bed they left and went where the chairs were and waited for either Zack or Woody to come through the hall way's doors from the opposite side. After a while London came through the doors and her cell phone rang. She took it out and answered it. It was Zack calling her back.

Zack on phone: How long does it take to find Bailey?

London on phone: Well, it's not easy!

Zack on phone: Uhg! Never mind. Woody and I will meet you. Where are you?

London on phone: I'm near my cabin.

Zack on phone: Ok, stay inside your cabin. Woody and I will meet you there!

London on phone: Ok.

London puts her phone away and goes inside her cabin. She goes towards her bed. London lies down on her bed and looks up at the ceiling. She screams when she sees a snake dangling over her head. London quickly gets off her head and runs out of the room and runs away as far as possible, screaming her head off. Cody and Bailey saw and heard London.

Cody (looking at Bailey): One down, two to go.

Bailey (looking back at Cody): Well, I'm guessing that won't take long.

After a few moments, London was dragged back to her cabin by Woody and Zack. She was desperately struggling but Zack and Woody were stronger.

Zack: London why did you run away?

London: Because there was a scary snake over my head!

Zack: Ok, London, just calm down.

London (protesting): No, I will not calm down!

As London screamed, Woody and Zack dragged from the inside of her room to her bed and tied her down. Then Zack and Woody left the room and went back to their rooms.

Woody: Man! We have been having trouble pulling another prank on Bailey and Cody!

Zack (agrees): Yeah I know. It's kind of weird. Eh. I'm sure we can do it another day. Let's just get some shut eye, tonight.

Woody (complaining): But it's only nine.

Zack: So what. I'm tired and London is freaking out. Besides, by the time she's done freaking, we would have any time left to do the prank.

Woody: I guess you're right, Zack.

Zack: I know am.

As Zack and Woody have been walking, Cody and Bailey had stood up from their chairs and quietly followed them. A few minutes passed and Zack and Woody arrived at their cabins. Both of them entered their cabins at the same time. Cody and Bailey waited until both Zack and Woody were inside their rooms.

Cody then went towards his and Woody's cabin and put the penny in the space of the door. At that moment, Woody passed gas and he was suffocating from his own stench. He was trying to open the door but it wouldn't move. He was then screaming for help. Cody decided he should release Woody and popped out the penny from the space in the door and he and Bailey ran for cover. Woody ran out of the room, breathing heavily, gasping for clean air.

Woody: Now I know how Cody must have felt when he woke up this morning!

Cody and Bailey walked back enough that Woody wouldn't see them. After a while, Woody cleared up his throat and went back into the room. At the same time, Zack yelled out of frustration. Zack yelled in question why he couldn't push his feet any more, why his feet ceased to reach the end of the bed.

Cody and Bailey smiled at each other. Once Bailey and Cody were satisfied with what they had done to Zack, Woody and London, they decided to tell them. They walked towards Zack's room. Cody knocked on the door. Zack opened it.

Zack (looking at Cody and Bailey): Yeah. What do you two love birds want?

Cody: Is there any thing wrong?

Zack: Yes! Someone has short-sheeted my bed! Would you know who did it?

Cody: Actually, yes. Bailey and I short-sheeted your bed.

Zack: That was you guys!? But why?

Cody: Because you, Woody and London scared Bailey and I out of our wits!

Zack: Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha! Oh man that was funny. Wait! How did you guys found out?

Bailey: We heard you guys laugh about it!

Zack: Oops…

Cody: Yeah, 'oops' is right.

Zack: Well, I'll give you credit, Cody. You sure did pay attention to my schemes and pranks.

Cody: Yes. I am lucky that I had paid attention to your ridiculous pranks!

Zack ( offended): Hay! My pranks weren't ridiculous, they were awesome! By the way, how are you two gonna tell Woody and London?

Cody: We're going to find someway to tell them. And why haven't you done anything to us?

Zack: You're lucky. I am surprisingly proud of you, little bro for pulling a prank on me! I honor you. (Teases) Besides, I guess I could let you off easy this time so you can enjoy some 'quality time' with your little g-i-r-l-f-r-i-e-n-d! Girlfriend!!!

Cody and Bailey blush look at each other then look away. They were slightly disturbed by Zack's statement concerning their relationship. Cody and Bailey were too embarrassed to continue talking to Zack that they ran back to London's cabin. Zack smiles and goes back inside his room.

After awhile Cody and Bailey slow down and walk the rest of the way to the room. They get to the room. Cody opens the door for Bailey and they enter the room and see London tied up to her bed, snoring.

Cody: Do you want to wake her up?

Bailey: No. I guess I'll tell her tomorrow morning.

Cody: Yeah, you're probably right. Good night.

Bailey: Good night.

Cody kisses Bailey on cheek and leaves the room.


	4. no hard feelings

It was around eleven o'clock when Cody was walking back to his room for the millionth time. Once he got to his room, he opened the door. He saw Woody sitting on his bed.

Woody: Oh, hi, Cody. I haven't seen since this morning. What did you do? Did you and Bailey have fun? Was the fun 'dirty' or 'clean'? Dirty fun? Or clean fun?

Cody: Eww, no. Bailey and I were pulling pranks on some people.

Woody: Who were the unfortunate souls?

Cody (honestly): You, London and Zack.

Woody: But why?

Cody: Because you guys pulled a prank on us last night.

Woody: You mean you two found out?!

Cody (bluntly): Yes.

Woody: Ah, man! Wait what did you guys do to me then?

Cody: We pennied you inside the room.

Woody: What's that?

Cody: Never mind. So are we clear on what just happened between Bailey and I and you three?

Woody: You guys got even with us. Got it.

Cody (relieved): Yes. I hope there's no hard feelings.

Woody: Nah. It's ok, now.

Cody: Ok, good. Good night, Woody.

Woody: G'night.

Woody and Cody take turns to change into their and go to their own individual bed. It is all calm at the boys' side of the hallways but not in Bailey and London's room on the girls' side. In Bailey and London's room, London had woken up and Bailey told to London what happened but then London chased Bailey around the room.

London (angry): How could you do that to me? Your own roommate!

Bailey (scared): Because you, Woody and Zack pulled a prank on Cody and I last night!

London stops chasing Bailey. Bailey collapses on her bed and catches her breath.

London (puzzled): Huh?

Bailey (simplifying the situation): You, Woody, and Zack pulled a prank on Cody and I last night. We found out it was you guys. We pulled a collaborated prank on you guys so we would be even with you three.

London (slightly understands): Oh.

Bailey: So, no hard feelings?

London: Yeah, I guess.

Bailey (relieved): Oh, thank you, London. So, you're not bitter?

London: Nope. I am not bitter what so ever.

Bailey: I'm glad that's out of the way.

London: Yay! Now I need some beauty sleep. Good night, Bailey.

Bailey: Good night, London.

London changes into her silk pajamas and slips into her bed. She quickly falls asleep. Bailey on the other hand and sits on her bed for awhile before she changes into her pajamas. She picks up her 'sorry bear' and cuddles it because it is the only teddy bear she has. Bailey holds her bear close to her chest, hugging it with a smile on her face. Bailey falls on her back and goes to sleep.


End file.
